


the best laid plans

by liginamite



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Somnophilia, Morning Sex, under the covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liginamite/pseuds/liginamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan, you see, was to totally sex Hermann up immediately after the world was saved.  But you know that old saying about well-laid plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> stress, illness, and working two jobs makes for a hard time to write. still, i haven't given up on writing these two idiots.

As soon as they’re inside Hermann’s quarters, Newt’s hauling Hermann with as much as care as he can towards the bed, soreness of the day catching up to him at last. He feels like he’s been crushed by a bus and then run over by it, every nerve searing to the point of almost literally burning him, and from the soft, muted sounds that Hermann’s making from next to him, he can’t be doing that much better. His feet are still shuffling against the floor, dragging hard.

“Okay,” Newt says out loud, because he’s never been good at keeping silent anyway, really, “ okay, pajamas. Where would we find those?”

“The dresser,” Hermann mutters, and his hands are still shaking, but it’s lessened somewhat. Doesn’t stop the tight way he’s holding on to the front of Newt’s shirt, though, and sure enough he has a snippy response waiting in the wings. “Honestly, Newton, that’s where clothes _go_.”

“They do?” Newt asks, feigning ignorance as he deposits Hermann onto the edge of the mattress before digging through one of the aforementioned drawers. He pulls out a matching pair of flannels (of _course _) and tosses them at Hermann before he starts tugging off his own shirt, muffled through the fabric. “I thought--I thought they went on the floor, isn’t that where everything goes?” He can hear Hermann’s derisive snort as he finally gets his button-down off, tossing it pointedly into one of the corners.__

__“If you’re going to stay in here for the night,” Hermann sniffs, and even the way he pulls his sweater vest over his head is prim and proper, though it leaves his hair a ruffled mess, “the least you could do is clean up after yourself.”_ _

__“What, su casa no es mi casa?” Newt wiggles out of his pants and kicks them off into the same corner as his shirt before he crawls up onto the bed and lays sprawl-eagled across the immaculate sheets, breathing in the cheap detergent from the community laundry room in the basement. Hermann sighs and buttons up his stupid plaid pajama shirt, and Newt cranes his neck._ _

__“Are you alright, dude? You look a little shaky.”_ _

__Hermann’s regarding his lower half with a dutiful, resigned expression, but he still looks over his shoulder at Newt. There’s still a bit of blood smeared across his face, his eye is still violently red and watery, and Newt suddenly notices with astonishing clarity how _exhausted_ Hermann looks._ _

__“I’m fine.”_ _

__The words don’t match up to the image, and Newt huffs out through his nose and straightens up, scuttling down the bed to let his legs hang off the edge of the bed until their thighs are touching gently. There are a lot of things that Newt wants to say, a lot of feelings he wants to act upon, and the soft feathery brush of consciousness against his own suggests the Hermann does too, but a wave of exhaustion hits him so suddenly that his eyelids droop, and instead of pushing the matter he just slides down towards the floor and takes a hold of Hermann’s pant leg._ _

__“What the hell are you doing.”_ _

__“Taking off your pants, duh.” Newt tugs, and Hermann sputters, looking like he’s a second away from kicking out to see where it will land. “Calm down, man, I’m just helping you put your stupid pajamas on.” But then a wicked grin settles across his face and he flicks his eyes up. “Of course I _could_ have nefarious purposes, we just don’t know.”_ _

__Face flushing, Hermann’s lips part in preparation to continue arguing, no doubt, but Newt just presses a hand to his chest and shoves at him lightly until he lays down, the same wave of exhaustion that overtook Newt settling down like a weight. Newt’s keeping his touches careful and light, fingers wrapped gently around Hermann’s ankle and bunching the pajamas up before he slips them on, tilting Hermann’s hips up to pull the drawstrings closed._ _

__By the time Newt’s got Hermann’s stupid stuffy pants all unbuttoned and tossed to the side, pajama pants pulled all the way up, Hermann’s passed out, chest gently rising and falling with each breath. Newt grins tiredly and scoots himself upwards, collapsing down onto the bed and telling himself sleepily that he needs to slip them both underneath the sheets._ _

__Instead, he wakes up slowly, with an arm slung over Hermann’s waist, Hermann’s sour breath on his face, and the clock on the nightstand assuring him that it’s been about ten hours. He scrunches up his nose but doesn’t move, because despite the lingering copper smell of blood and the ache in his very bones that thud with each heartbeat, he feels safe and secure, and that’s a weird feeling to be experiencing in this day and age. They’re still on top of the covers, in more or less the same position they had been in when they’d passed out._ _

__He sighs deeply, reaches out and presses a light, gentle line down the sharp contours of Hermann’s cheeks. Hermann twitches in his sleep, but stays that way, his lips parting and Newt’s eyes shift downwards. It’s the same view as the night before, significant difference in location aside. He scoots a little closer, presses cold toes against Hermann’s shins and giggles to himself when Hermann, still in sleep, frowns deeply and twitches away._ _

__Oh. Right. They’d kissed last night, Newt thinks with a smug little grin, he totally snogged the _hell_ out of that smarmy bastard, pressed him right against the wall and wrinkled that stupid oxford and messed up that stupid haircut and kissed that very same frown right off his face._ _

__He finally reaches down and searches for a way to get them both under the sheets without rustling Hermann, so he can go back to sleep, pulling at the edge of the duvet with care. But Hermann snuffles once into the pillow despite Newt’s attempts to be discreet, and his eyes flutter open slowly, expression blank and heavy with sleep. Newt wiggles a little closer and grins, making a kissy face._ _

__“Hey there, sunshine,” he croaks, and Hermann still manages to scowl at him, eyes closing again as he takes a deep breath and digs himself a little deeper into the pillow. Newt pokes him, and Hermann makes a sort of awkward motion like he’s going to try and roll away, but instead he hisses and his hand shifts down towards his thigh._ _

__“Hey, whoa,” Newt scootches closer and pulls at the covers again, lifting Hermann’s legs by the knees and wiggling around awkwardly until he can pull the sheets up to their shoulders. The room hadn’t been particularly cold, but under the heavy duvet and almost obscene amount of sheets that Hermann has, they both settle into a pleasant warmth, and Hermann sighs, his eyes closing again._ _

__“Thank you, Newton,” he mutters, still half asleep, and Newt grins brightly, grabbing Hermann around the waist and tugging him until they’re spooning, Hermann’s bad leg propped up by Newt’s own leg nudged between his. It’s horribly familiar, and something Newt never would have conceived doing even twenty-four hours ago, but when they’re touching, the drift is sparking and humming, warm and bright and alive._ _

__Newt finds he doesn’t really care so much about old grudges anymore. They saved the goddamn world; a couple of arguments can wait. He shoves his face into the prickly stubble at the nape of Hermann’s neck and settles back into sleep._ _

__When he next wakes up, it’s been another seven hours, and Hermann’s the one who’s already up, running gentle fingers down the length of Newt’s arms, tracing the swirls of color there. He’s not saying anything, and after a moment Newt says sleepily, “so do you wanna see how far they go?”_ _

__“I’m well aware how far they go,” Hermann replies, but he sounds mildly amused. “After that ghastly lab accident a couple of years ago, do you remember?” Oh yeah, Newt remembers. Marshall Pentecost had found them both soaked to the bone and shivering underneath the emergency shower, and Newt still looks back on that particular incident with a similar amount of shame and lust. Naked Hermann, but also potentially-life-threatened Hermann._ _

__“It was a come on, Hermann, jeez, get with the program.” Newt twists a little and opens his eyes, finds Hermann still tracing the patterns of his tattoos with the tip of his finger. Goosebumps rise on his skin and Newt hums, scoots closer. “I mean, I was getting so ready to sex up that hot bod but then you fell over in LOCCENT and also I was really, significantly tired so, I mean. I figured we’d called a rain check.” He lifts his head a little. “Can I turn that in, by the way?”_ _

__“Newton,” Hermann chastises, but he doesn’t sound particularly reprimanding, and Newt takes that as a sign to move on. He pulls himself up and rests on his hand, grinning._ _

__“So?”_ _

__His answer is a “hmph!” noise, but Hermann doesn’t say no, and Newt pounces on his chance. The hmph noise gets repeated when Newt presses a firm kiss to Hermann’s lips, but this time it sound far more shocked than irritated, and as soon as Hermann’s hands are running whispering lines up Newt’s back, he has the go-for to continue onwards. He hauls a leg over Hermann’s waist and grinds down once, briefly, swallows the startled gasp he gets in return._ _

__This was _totally_ what he had been planning to do from the start, for the record. (Last night, before he had managed to haul Hermann up to his feet only to let him go and watch in horror as he toppled right over again, unable to stand.) Because the drift had very clearly been a much needed catalyst for the pair of them to realize that twelve years of unmitigated lust (and one very drunk one night stand when they were both twenty-seven and meeting each other for the first time) could easily have culminated in _this_ a very, very long time ago._ _

__“You’re very eager,” Hermann comments between kisses and, well, _yeah_ , Newt’s kind of been wanting to hit that for a while now, and now that he has the chance to without threat of abandonment in fear or anger or, god forbid, complete lack of reciprocation, he’s going to take whatever chance he can. He says as much, trailing sweet little pecks down to Hermann’s collarbone and when his fingers find the warm skin just above the jut of Hermann’s hipbones, he startles out a laugh._ _

__“Dr. Gottlieb,” he says, mock serious, and the look Hermann gives him is _scathing._ “Are you ticklish?”_ _

__“If you so much as insinuate that you plan to find out you’ll be sent to your own quarters without any chance to put your clothes back on, of that I assure you.”_ _

__“...are you serious? You’re gonna make me do the walk of shame without having even gotten laid?” Newt dips his fingers into the elastic of Hermann’s pajama bottoms. “That’s cold, man. Cold. I’m offended.”_ _

__Hermann rolls his eyes, and Newt repeats himself. “Offended.”_ _

__He punctuates his offense by slipping down under the covers and pressing a kiss to each little patch of skin he finds, relishing the sharp little jerks that surface whenever he does so. Hermann makes a soft noise outside the sheets, from up by the pillows, and one of his legs shifts as he lifts it, bent at the knee. He keeps tugging at the waistband pointedly, until he hears a very loud sigh from up top and Hermann lifts his hips carefully, using his arms as leverage to avoid undue pain._ _

__As soon as he’s got Hermann’s pajama pants pulled down and his cock out, he laughs, and Hermann tenses from underneath him, worried, perhaps, of rejection. After all, the last time they did anything like this, the pair of them had still been young and drunk and not connected by hip and mind alike. Newt just huffs out another giggle._ _

__“Damn,” he says out loud, “and you call _me_ eager.”_ _

__Another sigh, another exasperated, “ _Newton._ ”_ _

__Newt rolls his own eyes and licks experimentally, gathering up a single droplet of precome onto his tongue from the head of Hermann’s cock and Hermann’s entire body twitches once. From Newt’s vantage point, he can see Hermann’s hands dropping down to the sheets to tug at them, a forced down “ _nngh_ ” the sign that Newt should go on ahead. His hands creep down underneath the sheets, worm their way into Newt’s hair and tug carefully, gently. Newt hums and gets another sharp gasp as a reward._ _

__Okay, granted, it’s been a damn while since Newt’s really sucked anyone off, and it takes him a good minute to work a rhythm back up. But clearly Hermann has nothing negative to say about it, judging from the soft noises he’s making back up by the pillows. Newt has to shift a little, press his own hard-on against the mattress. He wants to touch himself, really, really badly, but he has plans._ _

__“Ah--” Hermann’s voice is still hoarse from sleep, his fingers running through Newt’s hair and tightening with every sweep of Newt’s tongue, as he works thoughtfully over the slit before swallowing him down again. The hands in his hair twitch and then pull, Hermann’s wordless, soundless pleas tugging Newt back up to press their lips together again._ _

__He scootches back up the bed, emerging from underneath the duvet and winking as soon as he’s visible again. Hermann’s flushed and sweaty, and from the darker hue of his lips he was clearly biting it to keep himself quiet. For whatever reason, Newt thinks. He’ll have to try and work on that in the future._ _

__“Come up here,” Hermann demands, but there’s no bite to it, and Newt grins at him, pulls himself up and kisses him again. Hermann’s hands are reaching down, trailing before hooking into his boxers and tugging, taking two greedy handfuls of warm muscle and skin. He keeps pulling, very clearly wanting Newt closer, and finally he obliges. He reaches down, squirming around for a moment until he can work his hand between the two of them and he grips both of their cocks in his hand, Hermann’s yelp of shock and want sudden and loud. Newt just hums his triumph, working his hand harder._ _

__Newt touches his forehead down against Hermann’s, hips stuttering weakly as he works his hand around the both of them, his hand sticky and wet with precome. A sudden wave of pleasure rocks him forward; he moves from forehead to the sheets just next to Hermann’s neck, breathing hard into the sweaty skin he finds there. Hermann’s arms are around his shoulders, his fingers twitching where they’re digging into muscle and skin, nails biting lightly._ _

__They move together, stuttered pace driven by years of want, Newt’s hand leaving from between them to brace himself against the mattress, and another sharp jerk sends him right over the edge, muffled curses wetting the sheets when he bites into them, toes curling and hips stuttering hard. From beneath him Hermann gasps, rakes lines down Newt’s back and comes hard, his gasps coming out as nothing more than a desperate, “ _ah, ah, Newton--”__ _

__Their stomachs are sticky and gross by the time they both find it in themselves to breathe again, Newt’s muscles twitching pleasantly with aftershocks. Hermann hums thoughtfully into his hair._ _

__“That was worth the wait,” Newt slurs into the sheets, warm and fuzzy, and from next to him Hermann huffs out a soft laugh._ _

__“We still have work to do,” he mutters, and Newt snorts into his neck._ _

__“Nah,” he mutters, and nuzzles him. “I think I’m gonna sleep a bit more.”_ _

__Hermann sighs, but lets Newt settle back into a more comfortable position. Newt hums softly. Sleepy morning sex may not live up to ‘we just saved the world an hour ago’ sex, but it comes pretty damned close. Maybe next time they can try it the other way around, he thinks, and they both slip back into the quiet stillness of sleep once more._ _


End file.
